


Caleb's Enchantment

by Drybonesour, Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nott Safe for Work, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drybonesour/pseuds/Drybonesour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Caleb loves Nott very much, and decides to test his hand on an enchantment
Relationships: Nott/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Caleb's Enchantment

One thing Nott had noticed relatively quickly into their relationship was that he seemed to prefer getting her off to getting him off. At first, she had pushed back, trying to get him to cum first, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for him, but it seemed he was earnestly more pleased getting her off. Whether it came from self hatred or something else, she couldn't tell, but as time progressed, he lover came up with gradually more intense ways of pleasuring her. Caleb Widogast seemed much happier with his head between her thighs than above her.

"I think the ale gets worse every new city we go to. Or maybe its just frying my taste buds," Nott commented, flipped on her side and watching as Caleb warded their bedroom, as was routine. 

"Nein, I tried it as well, and the ale here truly is shit," He replied.

"Well, maybe next town we'll get some good food. And maybe some books for you," She sighed, flipping onto her back and gazing up at the ram shackled ceiling of the inn bedroom. "Sorry this town was a bust, Cay. Next time for sure!"

"Ja, I hope so. I appreciate the optimism," He responded, cutting the thread.

"It's what you keep me around for," She joked, not allowing him to provide a rebuttal before she said, "Are you done warding the room?"

"Ja, it is done." He turned around and joined her on the bed, sitting off the side to remove his boots. Nott sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comfortable side hug. She nuzzled his shoulder and sighed. She had already removed most of her clothes, changing into one of Caleb's over sized shirts as a pajama shirt. It wasn't necessarily the most practical night garment, but Caleb's reaction when she had worn it into bed for the first time was memorable enough to continue wearing it. 

"Ehm- Nott..." Caleb started awkwardly. She glanced up, his eyes still focused on the latches of his remaining boot.

"Yeah, Cay?" She responded, her voice soft and sweet. 

"I have something I'd like to propose," He said, finally meeting her gaze. She leaned back on the pillow, her interest certainly piqued. 

"Sure. Hit me," She chuckled, reclining. Caleb took a deep breath, nodded, and reached over into his satchel. He spoke as he rustled around for whatever he was searching for.

"I am in no ways an enchanter, but I have been... experimenting a bit in my free time... and if you are interested..." He trailed off, pulling out a small device. It was a cylindrical device, with a soft, rounded hook coming from the front.

"What is it?" She asked, Caleb's face flushing. 

"It is... a vibrating device..." He explained.

"You made a _magical sex toy_?" She coughed incredulously. "Caleb Widogast, you dirty dirty boy!" She laughed, her cheeks warming. She gave him a friendly shove, showing she was only joking, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Are- are you interested?" He asked. Although he was acting awkwardly, she noticed the small smile he got from her reaction.

"I- sure? Yeah, sure. But, how does it work?" She asked, looking at it. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Wait! Don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise. Just kiss me instead."

"I can do that," He grinned, pulling her forward and onto his lap. She squeaked before giggling and wrapping her lithe arms around his neck. Caleb rested a comparably larger hand on the small of her back and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

Even after only the first contact, Nott was already hungry for more. Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist, softly urging him onto his back. He held her shoulders as they went down and she in turn moved her hands to his pecs. 

Nott took a moment to pull her hair back and into a ponytail, and Caleb gazed up at her lovingly, his eyes filled with what one could only call reverence. She finished tying her hair back, and met his eyes.

"What?" She asked, bewildered by the mushy expression on his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

Nott batted at her face with the back of her hand and Caleb chuckled slightly, the vibrations of his chuckled touching Nott's legs which now straddled his abdomen.

"Nein... it is just. You are so good, Nott," He murmured. 

Nott's instinct was to tell him he was dead wrong, that she was the worst and ugly and terrible, but before she could argue, Caleb had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. Cutting off her surprised squeak with a passionate kiss, he lifted the t shirt over her head. He kissed her deeply once more, and somehow the two of them ended up in the reverse, Caleb above his lover who's swollen lips were ripe for kissing. 

Caleb rested a hand on her stomach, which in the past he had expressed his surprise at the softness of, and caressed her curves, his fingertips merely whispers over old scars. 

This was the part Nott hated the most. While her panties were drenched and she was desperately keening into his touch, he simply continued with his reverence. She knew for a fact he was well acquainted with her body, keen mind and all, but he got a kick over touching every inch of skin available to him.

Finally, her lover made his way to her breasts. They really weren't anything special, maybe larger than the average goblin, but altogether nothing impressive or deserving of the needy touched coming from Caleb. He massaged one, while lightly pinching the other. Nott let out an involuntary whine, and arched her back into his touch. 

"Needy," He murmured to himself, a pleased smirk crossing his lips and rewarding her with rolling her sensitive nipple between his forefingers. 

Caleb returned to kissing her, caressing her stomach, pressing kisses to her jaw, neck and clavicle. In a move surprisingly dirty for Caleb, he licked a wet strip up her breast, his tongue flicking her perky nipple, and Nott whining in response. He sucked on her nipple for a moment before returning to leaving a trail of kisses down her squirming body. 

By the time he had removed her underwear, she was about ready to shove his mouth to her clit with how horny she was. He looked up and smiled at her expression.

"We will use the toy soon, but I'd like to do this for you myself first. If that is-"

"-Please just eat me out already," She begged, laying her arm across her eyes.

Caleb pressed a kiss to the lips of her cunt before lightly running the flat of his tongue against her clit. The first touch was like an electrical zap, and like an electrical zap, her arms spasmed and she found her fingers buried in his hair. 

"Mmngh..." She moaned, almost sensing Caleb's delight beneath her, before he licked once more. This time, she bucked her hips up, and gasped. He was way too good at this for someone who was catatonic for 13 years. 

Caleb wrapped his arms around her legs, giving himself better leverage, and stopping Nott from squirming out of his grasp as he lapped at her sensitive clit. Nott writhed under him, his tongue wet and warm and hitting the sensitive bud almost mercilessly. Her quiet choked noises turned into needy moans and whines, her knowing he loved those noises, and definitely not because her brain was actively being scrambled by her lovers tongue doing amazing things. 

Nott hardly lasted, her orgasm white hot and disorienting. He held her through it, petting her thighs and whispering praise to her as she came down. As her eyes fluttered open and she reacquainted herself with reality, she vaguely realized Caleb had gotten up.

"Cay?" She called out, her voice quiet but displaying her concern.

"I will be right back, mein liebling, I am simply grabbing something," He cooed, quickly returning to the bed and sitting down. "Now, this is not an exact science, and it may be a bit difficult to control at first. Just as a warning."

"Mmnh, that's okay," She rested her head on his thigh and gazed up at him. "I trust you."

Caleb set the device on the mattress, opting for pulling Nott into his lap and pressing a kiss to the sensitive space behind her ear that she loved him to pet. With one hand, he massaged her breasts, occasionally squeezing an affectable dark green nipple. Continuing to leave hickeys on her neck, Caleb picked up the device. Practically, into her skin, he whispered a few arcane words, activating the device. 

"Tell me if we need to adjust," He whispered into her ear, his voice dark. She nodded, resting the back of her head against his shoulder, trusting him completely with her pleasure and body.

Luckily, her lover was kind enough to help her adjust to the sensation, using the vibrator to draw lines just around her swollen clit. A shiver ran through her body at the sensation, but she reminded herself that the device was made by Caleb, and he would never allow any harm to befall her.

The first touch of the vibrator was frankly embarrassing. Her entire body reacted at once to the touch, the feeling foreign and amazing. 

"Oh Caleb!" She moaned loudly. 

"Gut?" He responded sultrily, touching her clit once more, the arcane power of the vibrations pleasuring her in ways she couldn't have ever imagined. He pressed down a little, and she grabbed his thighs, desperate for some sort of an anchor to stop her from floating away purely from bliss.

"Nhg- yes yes yes. Very good," She sobbed, her whole body trembling, and her brain barely capable of grasping syntax. 

Caleb rubbed her clit at a slow pace, and Nott's brain noped out of words, changing to moaning and slurring, the only clear word being Caleb's name. 

"You look very good like this, my little goblin. I wish I could have you like this more often. When I imagined using this on you, I couldn't have imagined how you would sound. I say we do this until you can't anymore. Does that sound agreeable to you as well?" He growled, increasing tempo. Nott could hardly process what he was saying, but nodded. They often reached a point where Caleb got more aggressive, more possessive, and more kinky. This was the point where sex went from good to amazing, although she had never heard him speak anything like this before.

"C-c-cay..."

"You coming to my magic will be my greatest accomplish."

At that moment, Nott's entire body convulsed with easily the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her moans were drowned out as the orgasm invaded her mind fully.

It took a minute for Nott to recover, but eventually she did. Caleb had wrapped his arms around her torso in a hug, and he was kissing her shoulder. In one hand, the vibrator hung limply from his grasp, very much still active. 

"I love you," She gasped. He sucked her shoulders before petting her hair soothingly. 

"I love you too. Do you think you can handle another round?"

She stopped to consider this. Her appetites for booze and sex were pretty large, and the idea of him getting her off until it was too much was interesting. She was also interested in the tone of his voice, one laced with adoration and captivation. He was very clearly getting something out of this.

"I think so," She whispered back. Caleb almost moaned at her words, as he gently pressed the vibrator to her clit once more.

Nott writhed and squirmed in his lap, him holding her still enough so he could fuck her at just the right angle, and dear Melora did she love him for it. Time faded away as he fucked her, the only metric for time being her seemingly endless, parsed orgasms, Caleb telling her very sexy, and very distant words and playing with her breasts in his large hands.

At some point, it became too much, and she weakly pressed the vibrator away, unable to speak. Luckily, Caleb got the message, speaking a few arcane words to deactivate the device. At the sound of the vibrations topping, her entire body went limp in his arms. 

"You did very well, perle," He told her lifting her trembling body off of him and laying her onto the bed. She simply shut her eyes as he wrapped her in a blanket and kissed her forehead. The battle with exhaustion was one she seemed to be losing, but she could hear the sounds of Caleb jacking off, next to her, his moans stifled and low, interposed with her name being whispered. He came very quickly, and thinking about it, he had been hard from the very start, so she had to commend his self restraint. 

One large, warm arm covered her as Caleb moved in next to her, sheltering her in the way they both knew she loved but would never ask for. He whispered a goodnight to her, and she mumbled something in response.

Nott fell asleep, weak, but protected by her delightful wizard and blissed out in a way she hadn't even imagined possible.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated. I've noticed an influx in widobrave smut, and I'd like to think I at least contributed to that uwu. Best ship


End file.
